An Earl and His Master
by Dream Bound Nightmare
Summary: Summary pending
1. Haunted By Memories

Alright darlings, this is my first fic of this particular crossover and it's going to get all kinda of crazy. You may be confused but that's okay, it's part of the whole experience, just relax and enjoy the crazy ride and there WILL be hints of different fandoms in the later chapters but only vague hints, so keep a look out for those, aye?

Chapter One: Haunted By Memories.

It was Halloween, all Hallows Eve when the world as he knew it was destroyed.

Emerald orbs gazed over the desolate wasteland that was once a thriving city. Once a bustling, culturally rich country England was reduced to nothing but dust and rubble, oceans of boiling blood consuming every drop of clear water, mutilated and desperate _creatures_ begging for a merciful end, all mixed together in a grotesque cauldron of desolation, creating a nightmarishly artistic vision of the demons that ran rampant over the scarred husk of a once beautiful and disgusting world all the while He stood, watching as tears of agonising guilt and misery drenched precious memories of lost loved ones with the bitter poison of self-loathing as broken sobs tore from a throat made raw by mindless screams and pleas for mercy, the devastated man remained where he stood until a firm hand rested heavily on his shoulder.

"Come Master, this world has come to its end and there is nothing you can do for it." Those once bright green eyes cast back to the hellish wasteland, radiating ardently his sorrow and wretched despair at the fate of his precious homeland. "Is there no way..?" He pleaded desperately, imploring with devastated eyes for the Being beside him to answer him with a _yes_ "I am sorry master." The Being said, voice void of emotion as he watched his master fall to his knees with an anguished scream. Looking away, the Being didn't see the look of determination on his master's face. "Death..."

xXx

 _Damn it, after several thousand years of hopping from one reality to another, you would think I would be used to this, well let me tell you, I was wrong, I was_ so _wrong it feels like I should have_ seen _it coming_ _and now that I think about it, the warning signs were screaming in my face and I was too blind to see because a certain Earl was currently…_

"What in CREATION'S name are you writing?!" The enraged ten year old girl, who was in fact a man, a very powerful and ancient (we are talking SEVERAL millennia here) man screamed at the utterly insane _THING_ that was the man's Eternal Bound companion and the True embodiment of Death with utter horror. Death, being the capricious bastard that he was, enjoyed teasing his poor master for the smallest of things, turned around and looked down on the eternally eighteen year old man turned little girl in vague amusement.

"Master, what does it look like? I'm documenting your… _adventures_." The Master glared daggers of poisonous green at Death who laughed at the rather adorable expression his master currently wore. "Harry, don't look at me like that, I'm Death, and do you think I get to have fun like everyone else? No, I don't. So _please_ let me have this small thing, this is the last time, okay?" Harry froze for all of five seconds before pouncing on the ageless being, pounding her little fists on the painfully handsome man's chest that was _Death._ "I _hate_ you SO much." Was the last thing Death heard before the little girl vanished with barely a whisper of displaced air.


	2. Reminisce

Chapter Two: Reminisce

Time and time again, we move from one "Reality" to another. One over run by evil creatures, so called "demons" or as the locals of that world called them _Corelings;_ to ones that had _actual_ demons, biblical or those found in most folklores; to _Akuma_ , living weapons that an insane Earl created from the "revived" souls of loved one that grief stricken fools called back. But not all of the worlds were like those, some had neither magic nor a supernatural influence at all, some, depending on _where_ they landed had certain forces that _dealt_ with the supernatural and then there was _that_ particular world that had _normal_ (and that is using "normal" in the loosest sense possible) people hunting all manner of supernatural creatures including _angels._

But _this_ time? This time I... _we_ ended up in the one place I never wanted to step foot in EVER again. Sure, it wasn't _my_ home but it was still England, eighteenth century or not.

XxX

Dull green eyes, long, tangled black hair that near brushed the dirty cobbles that covered the streets; Harry never looked more like a homeless beggar then he did in that pathetic moment, leaning against a dirty wall in an attempt to stay dry.

And so our tragic hero wallows in his self loathing, cursing his fate even as his head lolls to the left; jaded eyes staring listlessly at the sheer desperation of London's citizens rushing to get out of the bitter grasp of a violent summer storm. Lightning flashed overhead, the thunder, a loud roar of an enraged beast, terrified the poor little children that were sharing the alley that Harry was lurking in, huddling together in the makeshift shelter that Harry had managed to put together. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, the seemingly young Master of Death ran his fingers through his hair, only for his fingers to become ensnared within the matted mess of black and filth.

Sorry chickens, I was hoping to reach 1000 words on this thing but I just _can't_ so I'm sorry, but I think the way this is going you will be getting little snap shots: Past/Present and a sort of monologue/prologue kinda thing at the beginning of each chapter from either Harry or Death. Again, sorry I couldn't write more, it's just one of those things where your muse decides to be a bitch.


End file.
